Remember, Remember
by hazelbunny
Summary: Every one wants to know what was is that split the founders apart. Whose Fault was it?  it seems that no one knows what happened that fateful time over a thousand years ago. but one thing does. and to find out, all you have to do is ask it.
1. Prologue: the sorting hat's tale

Disclaimer- I do not own and never will own harry potter or anything related to it. Only this story, inspired by a brilliant and fantastical tale written by J.K. Rowling, can i I lay claim to.

The Sorting Hat's Tale

Up on a wooden shelf, in the headmasters office, resides a hat. Silently it sits, collecting dust, waiting for the next start of term when it will once again be needed to sort the young children into the four houses of Hogwarts. Although this has been its job for over one thousand years, not once has it ever enjoyed it. Yes, it will never complain. It will remain quiet, only talking to the child whose head it rests on. Encouraging the best house for each particular student regardless of the stereotypes, both good and bad associated with each over the centuries. Once its job is complete, again it will be returned to the high shelf. Out of the way of the wizards and witches scurrying about the school, always in a hurry.

Now, much of this time in solitude is spent creating new rhymes and songs to sing before the sorting in order to alleviate the fears of the ignorant. If anyone were to ask it, which surprisingly few have, it could recite every verse it ever invented, and then some on the spot if you so desired. Some of the songs are solemn. There are definitely dark times in wizarding history that merit such. Why, the hat particularly likes the verses it devised during the plague years. After the fire of London 1666, a muggle town the hat has a particular fondness for, as you will no doubt realize later on in this story, fire had a way of being incorporated into song.

Not all the poetry the hat makes is for the general public. He usually composes a few for the headmasters and headmistresses that work beside him. The old headmaster Dumbledore is one of the hats most exciting subjects. Colored socks and lemon drops can be found in his archive of rhymes about the headmaster. The teachers though are his favorite to rhyme about. Having watched their progress through school and life afterwards, many embarrassing stories have become immortalized (at least to the hat) in verse.

When not composing poetry, the hat will listen to the dealings of the school and the gossiping portraits in the office. If you were to ask the hat (which no one seems to do) it would tell you with certainty that the only things that gossip more that the newspapers and teenagers put together are Hogwarts portraits. The hat has always wondered why the teachers are so in the dark about the ridiculous situations of the students when all they would have to do to receive the information they desired would be to ask the portraits. Although, now that the hat thinks about it, when one makes the mistake of asking a portrait anything (especially that of a pompous idiot) they must be prepared for a life story and any complaints on their mind at the time before any useful information is given.

While all the previous methods of entertainment take up an inordinate amount of time from anyone's day, inevitably the gossip and rhymes will run out and the hat will be left alone on the shelf collecting dust. While the hat has gotten used to being alone, that was not its original intention. A hatter crafted it to be worn and used, to be taken to far off lands, to protect a wizard's head from the scorching sun and chilling rain. At one point in its life, that was exactly what it did. It had been to sights beyond its own imagination and back (occasionally forgotten in a moment of haste, but quickly remembered again). It had seen the birth of its current residence and four of the most legendary magical beings walk its halls.

This, is what its spends most of its time thinking about- Events that played out over a thousand years ago. Now, many people will say living in the past is unhealthy. Moving forward is the best solution. Well this is all fine advice for people- but not so much for a hat. It doesn't really have a future. All it possesses are memories of the past, and such a wonderfully tragic past at that. Yes. The hat spends most of its solitude remembering the four most important people in its life. These four are considered the greatest wizards and witches of their age. The hat, having lived over a thousand years itself agrees with this statement. After all, it used to belong to one of them (well two of them, if you want to get picky about it) and rode on his head for years before being given its current job.

Those four were the best of friends. Sure, they teased and prodded each other mercilessly, but all good friends do. They were, as the hat referred to them before it learned their names, the smart one, the fun one, owner, and the moody green one.

Owner and the moody green one were always together for as long as the hat had been with them. At least they were until the worst day of the hats life. The smart and fun one were never apart and would take pleasure in making fools out of owner and the moody one (something that wasn't all that hard to do for owner, but took quite a lot for the moody green one).

Of course the hat knows their real names, but still he calls them on occasion as he first knew them.

Friends?, You ask. How were Gryffindor and Slytherin EVER friends? Well, they were. At least according to the hat. And shouldn't it know? After all, it is the only thing besides Hogwarts herself that still remembers them. Still mourns their loss.

Dark times have fallen on Hogwarts again. Whenever the world seems particularly grim, the hat will recite one of its favorite songs. In it he tells the story of how the founders were friends. The best of friends. Together they created the worlds best magical school, the one in which you stand. The four teachers of Hogwarts lived together and loved each other as family, until the darkness of the world seeped inside the walls of their beloved school and turned them against each other.

So many wonder, after hearing the sorting hat's warning song, how could such a wonderful way of life be brought to its knees. Well, if you really wanted to know it would tell you. All you have to do is ask. In fact, it would love to tell its story about what actually happened, if only some one would ask it.

It wasn't around when they first met, but the hat came into the picture not long after wards. He knows everything that brought them together, and everything that tor them apart. Don't you want to know what happened?

What on earth could tear apart friends to the point that they couldn't stand to see each other again?

Well, the hat wants to tell. All you have to do is go to the headmaster's office…

And ask it.


	2. Salazar

AN: this all belongs to JK Rowling, except for the parts that are obviously not. Each founder will be on their own for a while until they meet up later in the story.

italics is parseltoungue

**CHAPTER ONE: SALAZAR**

The sun was peaking out behind the clouds signaling that the new day had begun some time ago. The densely packed trees off in the distance filtered the light down to the soil giving it a green tinge. The birds had ceased their morning song already and were watching some of the hunters trekking through the underbrush following the prints of the deer. The rain from the evening was still on the ground. This forest was currently surrounding an elegant estate in which a very prominent family resided. Servants rustled to and fro helping the house elves in their chores. Human servants are used in the main part of the estate, as the house elves aren't allowed to be seen by the public. This prestigious family was currently strewn about the property, content with enjoying the sunlight after the long week of rain. All except for two people that is. The youngest son was currently curled up in his bed of silk while the other was- well….

Knock knock knock knock knock knock!

"GET UP NOW!"

The young man in the room groaned before turning over in his bed and covering his ears with his pillow. Knowing it was well passed time to rise, and having already sent the servants away, he knew only one person in the castle would be persistent enough to walk all the way to his chambers and bang the door down with knocking.

"SALAZAR! I don't care how rebellious you are feeling right now, you will open this door RIGHT NOW or you won't have one for a month!"

With one last groan, the young man rolled out of bed and opened to door to the very disgruntled person standing on the other side.

"Good morrow mother." This didn't seem to brighten her mood. Instead, she brushed passed him to the window and yanked the draping curtains aside to let in the sun. The middle aged women smirked and turned on her heel as she heard her son give a cry of pain at the light reaching his eyes. During the time it took for his pupils to adjust, she took in his appearance. The finely woven nightclothes were wrinkled from sleep and his hair appeared as if a rat had moved in overnight. Of course though, there were no rats in HER castle. Obliviate the thought! His pale skin contrasted nicely with the black of his hair, a trait all her children inherited from their father. Salazar's eyes finally opened again and Lady Slytherin saw her favorite aspect of her son. Out of all her children, he was the only one to receive her vibrant forest green eyes. She was so excited after he was born and he opened his eyes. She already knew he was going to be her favorite child, although she would never admit this out loud. He was her fifth and final child, and second son. Unfortunately he also ended up being a bit of a rule breaker and troublemaker. While her first born, Balthazar, commanded respect wherever he went, Salazar tended to slide around outright commands and was masterly at manipulating people into doing whatever he wanted in such a way that you couldn't ever directly pin any mischief on him even if you knew he was the instigator of the unfortunate event. But perhaps his innate cunning was the reason she adored him so much. He had such potential in his future, if only he could learn to get up on time.

"Salazar, the lady of Mal Fae and her escort arrived last evening. The welcoming dinner was a fiasco with the mutant fish heads served instead of venison, something your father and I have a feeling you know about more than you are letting on. Lady Sanathia of Mal Fae fainted on sight, and her brother got sick in the wine barrel. When her Lady's dress getting caught on the candle stand, igniting her and her handmaid, you should be lucky no proof of your involvement was unearthed."

Your father specifically informed you that your duty as her betrothed was to greet her first thing in the morning. When you didn't arrive for breakfast after we waited over an hour, I though he was going to explode. The bread burst into flames."

At this Salazar smirked. "Only the bread? I though he would have at least hung a few house elves. Besides, I was next to him al evening and didn't even have my wand on me according to father's express orders. How could I have transfigured the food? And it's not my fault that Sanathia is clumsy." He then turned around to search for the tunic his manservant had selected for him to wear. While the rest of the world seemed to cycle through colors, Salazar stuck mostly to the color green. His mother guessed this was because of his eyes, a vanity she knew he would never confess to.

"After you are done dressing, your father expects you to be down in the atrium to discuss your upcoming birthday and engagement announcement. His patience is already thin, so please for the love of Merlin, don't antagonize him further. I would rather not have my youngest child hexed by his father again."

"But mother dearest, I do so love giving him the opportunity to inform me of how much I disappoint him. After all, I will only ever be second best."

"Hush now. Facetiousness does not become you. I know you argue with him on purpose but life of me I will never be able to understand why. Please make haste. Being alone with him in one of his infamous moods is never a good thing."

"Well now mother, the fault falls on you as of the moment. It is improper for a woman to be in the same room as a man changing garments." His familiar smirk reappeared again, and lady slytherin couldn't help rolling her eyes at his antics.

Sighing, lady slytherin retraced her route to the door and headed down the hall back to her duties.

* * *

><p>Lady slytherin mentally prepared herself for the interrogation she knew was waiting for her in the atrium. Pausing a moment to collect her emotions, straighten her back and pat her brown but graying hair, the aging woman walked regally into her husband's presence. The tense atmosphere could be felt in the air. The room was at present holding four people beside her. The second and third were stately, pale, blonde and tall. This was Lady Mal Fae and her brother. The fourth was a servant the lady brought with her. The first being her infuriated husband.<p>

"Well, where is he?" Balthazar sr. shouted the moment he realized she entered alone. Her husband, especially when angry, struck an impressive figure. Over six feet tall with sleek black hair and blue eyes, his muscled build was enough to put any lesser being on edge. Right now though, it was unusually fearsome. The air crackled around him and sparks were shooting out of the tip of his wand. Having gone through similar mornings like this one, he had no patience for his second son's ridiculous mind games. Salazar knew punctuality was religion in the Slytherin household to its master, so he made a point to throw off time schedules as much as possible. This wouldn't bother Balthazar slytherin sr. to quite this extent, but his miscreant son would always wear that provoking half smile that mocked respect in his presence. To any one outside the castle grounds, Salazar wound appear charming, but those who had lived a lifetime within its walls would know that Salazar knew exactly the right smiles and mannerisms to drive his father to the point of madness. Some people, like his three sisters, found it funny, but his eldest sibling and mother simply wished to smack that smile off his face.

With an expression schooled in control, lady Slytherin replied.

"He was not yet awake, and is currently getting dressed."

The already red faced man started to turn blue.

"Not yet-! The sun rose over three hours ago. How can he be NOT YET AWAKE!" with this last shout came an explosion of his normally carefully controlled magic. A shattering screech echoed through the castle as every window pane was blown out, expect for the window of Salazar's room where the shards of glass stared to attack and chase him out of his chambers and down the staircases. Not three minutes later did said teenager bolt through the door of the atrium and slam it shut as the glass thudded against the now closed entry way.

Silence followed as Salazar attempted to catch his breath. Lady Sanathia and her brother Sir Thulium of Mal Fae stared incredulously at the sight of the three Slytherins. Lady Sanathia's handmaid just sat submissively, as was her job. What did she care of the crazy mannerisms of the aristocrats?

Realizing there were more people present than just his parents, Salazar straightened his hair and walked calmly over to the guests of the castle. With the mocking smile he knew would irk his father, Salazar greeted the two aristocrats.

He reached for Lady Mal Fae's hand and kissed it softly.

"My Lady, what an honor it is to see you again. Please forgive my lack of punctuality, as I regretfully was not awoken by my manservant today." What he didn't mention was that he specifically told Howard his servant to not wake him until at least noon. With this thought, he turned to face Thulium, her brother and his elder by three years. With the most flamboyant bow he would proprietarily get away with, Salazar welcomed him to the Slytherin house.

"I am delighted you and your sister were able to take the time and visit our humble home. As there are matters to discuss, would your sister perhaps want to roam the grounds? I am sure my wonderful mother would be delighted to give you a tour of the garden."

Now, since Lady Slytherin was too polite to disagree and start an argument in front of her guests, she lead the two younger women out to the lawn.

With a condescending smile towards his father, he had just ensured that the three females would be out of the atrium and far enough away to not hear the shouting he sensed was going to occur. Now all he had to do was some how get rid of Sir Thulium. Spying the sword hanging next to Thulium's wand around said knight's waist, he came up wit his idea. Quickly, before his father could begin his tirade, Salazar asked,

"Father, where would Balthazar be right now? On the training grounds perhaps?"

"Outside about to start his daily sword training session." Lord Slytherin replied, confused at the sudden topic change. This was exactly what Salazar wanted to hear.

"Perhaps Thulium would like to test his skills against an old friend of his? After all, there is no such thing as too much practice." Now his father was able to see what he was doing. And he was not happy about it but could not rescind the offer made by his son for no reason other than Salazar's excellent manipulation skills. They would have to have this conversation alone. With a wave of his wand, Lord Slytherin summoned a servant to escort the visiting knight to the training grounds. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Balthazar turned on his son with a glacial expression. Salazar, used to these by know, held his ground. They held eyes until Balthazar closed his and ran a hand wearily through his hair. He turned and went to sit in the chair next to the unused fireplace. Salazar, having expected a yelling match to start by now, gazed curiously at his father.

Balthazar sighed tiredly. "Salazar, why must you intentionally be so difficult? What can I do to finally get you to listen to what I say?"

"But father, I always listen to what you say."

This just aggravated Balthazar again. "Yes you listen but I can count the times on one hand you actually did want you were supposed to."

"I'll behave if you don't ask me to marry the blonde airhead called a lady."

"Now Salazar, she is not that bad. You make her out to be some sort of punishment I am trying to inflict on you. You have turned your nose up at every woman I've brought here since you were fourteen. You are almost a man and are expected to be married within the year you turn seventeen."

"Then I will but not the ditz currently prancing around in the garden. Ill take the annoying brunette that visited last winter"

"She was engaged to the Aymslowe family after you rejected her."

"What about her friend with the lazy eye?"

"She has been pledged to the Nott Family."

"The red head that was flirting with Balthazar her entire stay?"

"Married last year to Avery"

"The tall one with the obsession with the color purple?"

"Married to the Munsell's"

"The blonde who never stopped giggling?"

"Engaged to the Westlandy"

"The slouchy one who liked to count buttons?"

"Married to Lord Baddock"

"The woman who insisted all her children were to be named after stars?"

"Married to Count Nior of France"

"The whimpery brunette with all the freckles?"

"You were invited to her wedding to Cadogen house but refused to open the letter claiming it was cursed."

"It probably was. She can't take a joke."

"Salazar, any woman would be upset if they found out that their refill of perfume was manure instead of orchid."

"I never touched her perfume bottle."

"Perhaps, but I still know it was you. You are the only potions brewer under this roof besides the physician with enough skill to make the perfume unscentable until sprayed on skin. Somehow I don't think the Physician had the time to brew a look alike potion smelling of cow dung."

"Your confidence in my skills is flattering."

"Damnit Salazar! Stop fooling around!" Balthazar Sr. yelled as he stood up from his chair. "What is it you have against marrying Sanathia?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course Salazar. Why would I be putting up with your backtalk if I didn't."

Salazar was quiet for a moment while trying to figure out how to phrase his thoughts. He decided only one word was necessary.

"Incest."

Whatever His father was expecting, that was not it. "Incest? How in the world would marrying her be incest? You two don't share the same blood."

"Her oldest brother is married to your oldest daughter, and incidentally my oldest sister, incase you have forgotten."

"For heaven's sake, Salazar, is that it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it?' she is practically my sister. In fact she is my sister in law."

"Stop being so childish about this. Having two bloodlines mixed between more than one couple is not incest."

"I still won't marry her. I don't-" Salazar was silent. Once it was clear he would not continue on his own, Balthazar gave up all attempts at being understanding.

"Don't what?"

"Nothing"

"If you said it, it obviously wasn't nothing. As lord of this castle, you will finish the sentence. You. Don't. What?"

"Love her. Hell, I don't even like her."

Balthazar finally started to understand. "Salazar, marriage isn't about love. Not at first at least. Marrying for love is a dangerous thing, and you only will get hurt in the end. When you marry, you can learn to love your wife."

Salazar walked away from his father after he said this. Glaring at the tapestry of a goblin war, he said "No. I will not marry Lady Mal Fae. You cannot ask me to."

"Fine son. Have it your way. I am no longer asking you if you want to marry the woman or not. I am telling you that if you do not marry her or in any way prevent me from announcing your betrothal to her on your birthday in a fortnight's time, you will no longer call yourself a Slytherin." The last sentence was spoken in a language only understood by those of slytherin blood. "_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR_?"

Salazar glared, hissing his reply before bowing stiffly and exiting the atrium. "_Perfectly, my lord_."


End file.
